


Tired Backstage

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a short little scene with Kanon and Misaki. Backstage, after a show.





	Tired Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing a lot of Bandori lately, and as such the various girls have been increasingly on my mind. Misaki is easily my favourite of them, though they're all good girls. While Arisa/Kasumi will always be my OTP for this franchise (can't get enough of them), I have started to get invested in other pairings too. Like Misaki/Kanon. So I wanted to do a little thing for them.

Misaki was sitting inside the Michelle costume on a bench backstage after Hello, Happy World's latest show. There wasn't much of any movement from the suit.

Kanon walked over to her, carrying a water bottle. "You did good out there, Misaki-chan," she said in a kind voice.

The bear stirred ever so slightly. "Kanon-san? Ah, thank you." Misaki's voice was usually fairly monotone, but it somehow seemed even flatter than usual today.

A hint of concern showed in Kanon's eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are the three dolts gone?" Misaki asked, seeming to ignore Kanon's question.

Kanon took a seat next to the pink bear. "Yeah. Kokoro-chan said they had to greet the fans, and stormed off with the other two right behind."

A sigh of relief came from the suit. "Good. It's so hot in here... can you help me get this off?" Misaki asked, and reached up to unfasten the head.

"Ah, o-of course!" Kanon said, and jumped to her feet. She lifted the loose head off, and carried it over to a table. It was heavier than it appeared. Sure it was big, but it looked like it was just made of fluff. The heftiness of it said otherwise.

Misaki seemed to struggle with pushing herself out of the body of the suit, so Kanon helped her as she came back. Finally free of the fuzzy prison, Misaki fell back onto the bench, and leaned against the wall. She looked quite tired.

"Are you okay, Misaki-chan?" Kanon repeated the question.

"I'm fine... I just... didn't get much sleep last night..." Misaki yawned for emphasis. Her face, and the rest of her exposed skin, practically glistened.

"H-hang on, I'll be right back," Kanon said, and went off. She returned shortly with a fresh towel, and a wet cloth.

Misaki's eyes were closed, but they opened again once Kanon got close. "Mu...?"

"Sit still, okay?" Kanon said gently. She put the towel down on the bench, then lifted the cloth to Misaki's face, and started wiping the sweat off. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not ill, are you?" Having come right out of the suit, it was hard to tell whether Misaki had a fever, or was just really hot from being in there.

"I don't think so... w-wait, Kanon-san, you don't have to..." Misaki tried to protest as Kanon kept wiping her face.

"Ssshhh, don't worry about it." Kanon spoke calmly. "You don't really seem in shape to do it yourself." She moved onto Misaki's neck and shoulders. In hindsight she should have brought a bucket to re-soak the cloth, but she hadn't thought of it at the time. And who knew if there was a bucket available here.

"Ah..." Misaki surrendered. "Thank you..." she said. Her cheeks were definitely redder than they had been a minute ago.

Kanon smiled, and shifted to the towel, wiping Misaki as dry as she could. At the very least she seemed to be breathing more calmly now.

"Are you feeling better?" Kanon asked. Misaki nodded a little. "Do you want me to get you anything?" She offered the water bottle she had brought earlier.

Misaki accepted the bottle. "No, that's okay... sorry about this..." She took a huge swig of it. Some of the water trickled down her chin and neck, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I already said don't worry about it," Kanon reminded her, and took a seat again.

Misaki had nearly emptied the bottle in one go. "Thank you..." she said again. "Actually..."

"Hm?"

"Can I make a really selfish request?" Misaki asked with a hint of hesitation.

"Feel free," Kanon assured her, and smiled.

"Can you... can you, like..." Misaki looked at Kanon, then down at the floor. "Can you hold me?"

"Eh...?" Kanon wondered if she had heard that wrong. "Eeehhh?!"

"Ah, I mean like! Can I rest on you?" Misaki hurriedly tried to correct herself. "Wait, no, that doesn't sound any better..." She was going very red.

Kanon relaxed at the cute display, and giggled. "I... I guess th-that's okay." She shifted her position a little, and spread her arms. "Come here."

Misaki quietly scooted over, and leaned into Kanon's embrace. "Thank you..." she muttered once again.

"Y-you're welcome," Kanon said. It was a little embarrassing, but there was no one around. It felt nice, too. She started gently patting Misaki's head. The hair was a bit greasy, but that wasn't a big deal. While she had a tendency to obscure it with hats and the like, Misaki's long, black hair was actually really pretty. At least Kanon thought so.

"You know, Kokoro's right," Misaki said. Her voice was barely more than a mumble, but when they were this close, Kanon had little issue hearing her.

"Hm?" Kanon wondered what it might be that Misaki would agree with Kokoro on.

"You really are the strongest of us, Kanon-san," Misaki said, sounding completely sincere. "You play the drums so well, you're always bravely out there even when you're really nervous and anxious, and you're extremely kind. You're the only one I can rely on. I wouldn't be able to put up with any of this, if it wasn't for you." Her eyes drifted close.

"Misaki-chan..?" Kanon wasn't sure what to say.

"Thank you for being in my life..." Misaki mumbled, and then fell silent. Her breathing was really calm and even.

"Misaki-chan?" Kanon gently called to her again, but this time there was no response. It seemed like she had fallen asleep.

What a strange turn of events. Kanon figured that Misaki had to be truly tired if she was able to be so bold about her feelings. Maybe she would be all cute and flustered when she woke up, assuming she remembered what she had said. What was Kanon going to do now, though? She was stuck, as there was no way she could move now. What if someone came along, and saw them? Well, she'd just have to worry about that when or if it happened. It seemed like a huge shame to wake the poor girl. She could at least wait until the others came back.

"You say I'm strong, but what about you?" Kanon said in a hushed voice to the sleeping Misaki. "You always work behind the scenes, setting things up for us, making sure we're okay, keeping us on track, and most of the band barely know who you are, or what you're doing for them. All without so much as a word of thanks. Well, I will say it for all of us. Thank you, for everything you do. And thank _you_ , for being in _my_ life."

Misaki didn't stir, so if she was faking being asleep, she was doing a really good job of it. Kanon looked around to make sure there was truly no one else present, and then planted a very soft kiss on Misaki's forehead. Again there was no reaction from Misaki, but Kanon felt a little flushed anyway. What would Chisato say if she found out how bold Kanon had just been?

It probably wasn't that big of a deal, she told herself. But if she was truly as brave and strong as Misaki seemed to think she was, maybe the two of them should talk about certain things later. For now it was good enough to let the cutie sleep.


End file.
